


parallel lines

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [103]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: prompt from anon:  Sebastian sees Blaine with his curls free of gel and a beard and glasses (typical darren look lol) for the very first time. What would his reaction be??--It’s a typical Saturday night in New York where Sebastian’s trying to figure out the best way to spend his time. He finally decides on a bar in lower Manhattan since it’s a close walk to his apartment. He’s officially finishing out his first week as an intern at his dad’s law firm and he’s learning very quickly that just because he has ‘Smythe’ as a last name doesn’t mean anything is going to come easy. In fact, he’s pretty sure the work is even more grueling because of that. Definitely not the slack job he thought he was going to get when he was in high school, thinking about his future, that’s for sure.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	parallel lines

It’s a typical Saturday night in New York where Sebastian’s trying to figure out the best way to spend his time. He finally decides on a bar in lower Manhattan since it’s a close walk to his apartment. He’s officially finishing out his first week as an intern at his dad’s law firm and he’s learning very quickly that just because he has ‘Smythe’ as a last name doesn’t mean anything is going to come easy. In fact, he’s pretty sure the work is even _more_ grueling because of that. Definitely not the slack job he thought he was going to get when he was in high school, thinking about his future, that’s for sure.

So a night out at the bar letting handsome strangers buy him drinks is just what he needs to get rid of a week’s worth of tension out of his shoulders. He’s not even interested in finding anyone to spend his time with, too exhausted to carry on a pointless conversation when he’d much rather be using his mouth for other things. Ironically, most guys don’t seem into that. Rarely does Sebastian run into someone that just wants to make out and call it a night. They all need a little chit-chat to feel validated before locking lips.

It’s not like he’s a teenager anymore, he’s not just interested in getting his dick sucked—but when he’s tired like this? Making a meaningful connection before fooling around is just a waste of his time.

Sebastian leans against the bar as he settles his body in-between two stools, turning his beer in a slow circular motion. He cracks his neck, rolling his head from side to side before his muscles begin to relax.

“You look like you could use another drink.” Some skinny ginger slides in next to him, offering a smile out of the corner of his eyesight. Tall, lanky, a little too desperate—not his type.

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Come on, it’s early. Just one shot?”

Sebastian lets out an even sigh, eyes fluttering to the ceiling. He’s giving points for persistence, at least. But now since Sebastian’s losing the little bit of patience he has; he’s going to have to crush this kid underneath the heel of his shoe because how much clearer can he be?

_Fuck off,_ sits on the tip of his tongue but someone else moves to stand on the other side of Sebastian. He recognizes the voice almost instantly, even after years of being apart, before he can say anything else to the redhead.

“I think he means no. Seriously.”

Sebastian can’t even take in the pleasure of seeing the disgruntled look on the guy’s face because he’s too busy restarting his brain when he turns around.

“Blaine Anderson, since when are _you_ rescuing handsome strangers at bars?” The last part of his sentence almost gets caught in his throat when Sebastian gets a good look at him. This is _not_ the version of Anderson that he thought he’d see, practically does a double take that does not go unnoticed by Blaine.

_Blaine_ who is just as gorgeous as he remembers but completely different all at the same time. Sebastian expects over-gelled hair, bright hazel eyes, a little bit of freshman-fifteen to his cheeks—too tight polos, ridiculous bowties, and neon colored pants.

What he gets instead is _this_ …and he’s about ready to swallow his tongue as his eyes graciously run down the lines of Blaine’s body, tracing all the way back up to his face. He’s dressed casually in black jeans that fit him far too well, a gray t-shirt paired with an open button-down that’s a dirty navy. His shoulders are broader, body a bit tighter—he’s still got a tiny waist and strong jawline but Blaine’s more _compact_ than he was before, if that makes any sense.

_He’s grown up,_ is all that keeps repeating in Sebastian’s head even though it’s only been two years since high school. There’s this way that Blaine’s angling his frame towards him too, more relaxed, more like himself, _comfortable_ in a way Sebastian hasn’t recognized in a long time.

There’s a soft smirk on the shorter’s face and Sebastian realizes that Blaine’s said something and he’s completely missed it.

“I said, ‘since handsome strangers look like you’,” Blaine repeats, putting his one hand on the bar. “It’s really nice to see you Sebastian,” His eyes tick over him too, checking him out. “In all the bars in all of New York city.”

Sebastian hums, drumming his fingertips, “Just can’t stay away from me, can you?”

A soft laugh leaves the other’s lips and he motions to the beer on the bar, “So are you going to buy me a drink? It’s the least you can do.”

His eyes tick over Blaine’s features, so familiar and yet…he hardly recognizes him. He’s got these wild curls that lick over the tops of his ears and over his forehead, thick and _beautiful,_ ready to be tugged on. There’s a gentle scruff along his jawline, just enough for it to be considered attractive instead of lazy and aviator glasses that complete his look without drawing too much attention away from how handsome he is. They somehow compliment and highlight the liquid honey of his eyes.

It’s unfair how easily Blaine’s grown into this more gorgeous version of himself but Sebastian can’t deny that it’s nice seeing him feel so at home within his own skin.

He waves down the bartender and orders Blaine whatever he wants. Ironically, the last thing that Sebastian wanted was to fill his night with idle chit-chat but it’s nice hearing what Blaine’s been up to since he moved to New York. Sebastian knows, deep down, that he’d let this man talk to him about something as mundane as the phone book with no complaints.

Blaine describes a slew of drama with NYADA, switching schools, divorcing, and moving into different apartments. Sebastian’s not going to comment on the fact that dropping a hundred-plus pounds of toxic weight starting with the letter K is _really_ doing a lot for him but he has the feeling that Blaine already knows that. It’s in the way he smiles against the rim of his beer glass and laughs easier when Sebastian talks about the midnight-madness that happens while he’s interning at the law firm.

When a song comes on that Blaine obviously enjoys, he tugs Sebastian by his wrist to the dance floor. So many times he’s thought about dancing with Blaine again, ever since that non-date at Scandals where Kurt was glaring holes into them from the bar. There’s no one to judge them now and Sebastian’s been waiting to place his hands on Blaine’s hips with no reserve, his palms finding perfect spots like they’ve always belonged there. They’ve run through Warbler routines, memorized steps and swayed their forms to the beat of harmonizing but never ended up truly _together—_ two parallel lines that were never meant to intersect.

Blaine steps forward into his space, his arms up for a few moments before he rests them on the other’s shoulders, allowing Sebastian to tug him closer. He dips his chin, their foreheads brushing, a smirk on his lips as Blaine swivels forward only to take a step back.

A fucking _tease_ but this is the Blaine he knows—a little bit daring, incredibly flirty and _confident._

They dance until last call, their bodies pressed together, the warmth of Blaine’s skin slipping into his own. The hint of skin mixing with cologne and tinges of sweat are enough to start driving Sebastian crazy and eventually they move outside to get some air.

“God, _that’s_ what time it is?” Blaine asks, a soft laugh around his syllables as he checks his phone. “Jesus, catching the metro is going to be a disaster.”

Sebastian licks his lips, running a hand through his hair. “I live nearby if you want to crash.”

Blaine slips his phone into his back pocket, giving him an amused look, “It didn’t take very long for you to offer up your bed.”

He hums, shrugging his shoulder, “I mean, I was thinking the couch but if you wanted in my bed Anderson, all you had to do was ask.”

Blaine grins, glancing down the street towards where he’s going to catch his subway before looking back at Sebastian. There’s a silent conversation that passes over his face, like a shadow, something he considers but sticks under his tongue and doesn’t say instead.

“Not tonight,” He says after a moment, licking his lips. “But raincheck?”

Sebastian nods softly, rolling down the sleeves of his shirt against the slight chill in the air. “Sure, my number is still the same.”

Blaine takes a step back, keeping his eyes on him. “I remember it.” and it sounds a lot like _I never forgot it._

Smiling, Sebastian turns to walk in the direction of his apartment before Blaine calls his attention back by saying his name. He’s moving towards him again, hazel eyes bright with something he wants to say but still hesitating on doing so. Sebastian’s patient, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans as his eyes trace the lines of Blaine’s body.

“You looked surprised to see me,” Blaine finally says, “But you’re one of the only people that didn’t say ‘you’ve changed’.”

Sebastian isn’t sure what he means by ‘people’—friends? Family? Others that he hasn’t seen in a while and know the version of what Blaine looked like in high school? It’s quite the shock, seeing Blaine like _this,_ filled out and gorgeously familiar but different all at once.

“Because you haven’t,” Sebastian insists, “You look different but you’re still the same Blaine. I think you’re just…more _you_ than before, if that makes sense.”

Blaine pauses for a long moment, something he’s said registering in a way that brings warmth and gratitude to his gaze. He quickly leans up on his toes and presses a kiss to the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. It’s too fast and not nearly long enough but it somehow sucker-punches directly into his chest anyways.

“Alright, I’ll go home with you. But you’re the one sleeping on the couch.” Blaine grins, walking in the direction Sebastian was headed in the first place.

He adapts to the whiplash best he can, a soft laugh leaving his chest as he shakes his head, “So much more bossier than I remember, Anderson. Don’t think you can just kiss and run.”

Blaine smiles over his shoulder, “You’re going to have to catch me then.”

And Sebastian’s never backed down from a chase.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and if you leave any kudos/comments :) i've been so busy lately and i hate it ;lasjfk


End file.
